pccdlibfandomcom-20200213-history
THE LEVEL OF AWARENESS OF SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS OF PASIG CATHOLIC COLLEGE IN SOCIAL MEDIA DECORUM A PROPOSAL FOR THE GUIDELINES IN SOCIAL MEDIA USAGE
= Abstract = In our generation today, technology plays a big role in our society, and in social media, there are many people who are getting involved and there are also many ways on how people use social media as a platform to post, communicate and interact with other people. Hence, in using social media, people should be aware of their limitations on how they are going to use it, especially the teenagers and students, because social media already have a big effect and impact in their daily lives. In line with this, this research is to measure the level of awareness of the students regarding the social media policy that their school has. This study focused on the level of awareness of the Senior High School Students of Pasig Catholic College in their social media decorum. The specific research objectives were: 1) To measure the awareness of the students in their social media policy; 2) To give a specific sanction to the student whenever they will commit the offense; 3) To assess the knowledge of the students regarding the social media policy that their school has. The conceptual framework shows the relations of the awareness of the students, the school policies that covers the social media policies, the intervention programs and the offensive posts. In this part, it shows how the students freely express their thoughts and ideas with certain limitations that include offensive language and content, also it shows how social media has various effects on the daily lives of the students regardless of their personal life or their life as a student. The participants in the study were the students of the Senior High School in Pasig Catholic College. The respondents were teenagers aged 15 to 19 years old who assessed their level of awareness regarding the social media policy that their school has. The number of students per track/strand: 108 students from Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics, 72 students from Accountancy and Business Management; 53 students from Humanities and Social Sciences; 38 students from Technical-Vocational Livelihood Education; 15 students from Arts and Design; and 3 students from General Academics Strand, a total of two hundred eighty-nine (289) students who answered the survey which aimed to assess their knowledge and measure their awareness in the social media policy that their school has. Based on the data collected and analyzed, the findings showed that the students of the Senior High School in Pasig Catholic College are not fully aware and does not have a deep knowledge regarding of the existing social media policy that their school has, that’s why they do not know that as a student, they have a limitation in posting, tweeting and stating their opinion regarding their school, because they have a social media policy that states if they commit this offense, they will have a sanction on it. Furthermore, it shows that the school needs to empower more their policies about social media in their school. Category:English Category:SY 2018-2019 Category:Thesis Category:Senior High School Category:Full Text